Courage in your eyes
by Caschick23
Summary: What if before the movies takes place the brothers had a sister named Samantha, who had cancer. Tear Jerker


Set a few years before the movie takes place. Inspired by the song "Courage in your eyes" by Michael Bolton

Bobby walked into the hospital and looked at his baby sister, lying in bed. Her breathing was short and labored. There tubes in her arms and in her nose. She didn't look like the Samantha Mercer who had come to the family 8 years ago. He remembered the day she came to live with them. He was excited to have a little sister.

Samantha clung to the social workers hand as the walked up the stairs to her new home. An older women with light blonde hair opened the door. She had the sweetest smile.

"Hi Brian, how are you?"

"I'm good. Evelyn. This is Samantha" he replied, pointing to Samantha

"Well hello there honey. I'm your new mommy and have got a surprise for you." She said excitedly.

"What?"

"You have four brothers. Would you like to meet them?"

The shy eight year old nodded her head and took Evelyn's hand

Eight years later:

Sam sat in the doctors office with her mother. Both were worried when the doctor asked the two come into his office.

"Hello Ms. Mercer, Sam.

"Doctor" her mother said politely

"So docs, what's wrong with me? Is this about that bruise on my arm? I told the nurse that I play rough with my brothers and I've never been a fast healer"

"Sam, it about the bruise on your arm. I don't know how to say this, but you have cancer"

Mother and daughter looked at each other in utter shock.

"Cancer? But I'm only 16. I can't have cancer."

"How far along is she? Is it treatable?" Evelyn asked clinging to her daughters hand

"It is, but we need to start treatment immediately. She's at least a few months into the disease. So I want you to come back tomorrow to start radiation treatment."

That night at dinner, the two women told the brothers the news.

Bobby just pounded the wall.

Angel was in shock.

Jerry just clung to his baby sister.

Jack took it the hardest. He ran into his room, slammed the door and cried the whole night.

Sam went into Jack's room late that night and crawled into bed with him, like she did when she had a nightmare. Jack wrapped his arms around her and the two cried together.

Sam had been on radiation treatment for a few weeks now. She was losing her hair and her appetite, both side effects of the radiation.

Her cancer wasn't going away and the doctors were at their wits end. They hated telling the Mercer family that she would most likely die by he end of the month. Evelyn collapsed on the floor sobbing. Angel and Jerry had to steady her as they picked her up. Bobby and Jack were hugging, sobbing as well. The family looked at Sam through the glass. Her face was ghostly white. Her once toned body was mostly skeletal and the light in her brown eyes was gone.

Later that night, Jack returned to the hospital, guitar in its case. He went to his sisters room and found her reading one of her favorite books, The Outsiders.

"Jackie" she said in a weak voice

"Hey baby. I bought my guitar to play you something, but I want you know I proud of you I am. Going through this must be scaring"

"You have no idea. Play me a song Jack?"

"Ok" taking the guitar out of its case. He readied his fingers on the strings and began to play.

Nobody ever warned you  
Nobody could have ever known  
The road that lay before you  
The journey that would lead you home  
How steep was the mountain  
How long was the fight  
In the face of something so wrong  
Somebody had to make it right

Chorus:  
The courage in your eyes  
The wisdom in your smile  
The strength within your heart  
To walk the endless mile  
The years have only shined upon your face  
And showered you with dignity and grace  
Like the way you live your life  
And the light you've always shown  
More than the world, more than the world  
Has ever known

Through the night and the darkest hours  
The promise and the faith you kept  
Brought the fury and the danger  
To your home where your children slept  
You believed in a time for love  
There'd never be a time for hate  
What kind of woman keeps the dream alive  
What kind of dream does a lifetime take

Chorus:  
The courage in your eyes  
The wisdom in your smile  
The strength within your heart  
To walk the endless mile  
The years have only shined upon your face  
Will shower you with dignity and grace  
The way you've lived your life  
And the light you've always shown  
More than the world, more than this world  
More than the world  
Has ever known

She smiled and held his hand as he finished the song and began to cry.

"That was beautiful Jack. Thank you for playing it for me"

"You know me and the guys would anything for you. We love you."

"I love you guys too. That's why I'm ready to die. My job on earth is done. I've loved a family who loved me back. Tell the guys that for please."

"Yeah. Bobby's here. Want to talk to him?"

"Yeah . Its about that time. I need to talk to him."

Kissing her forehead, he left and got his brother.

Bobby sat besides her bad and took her hand.

"Bobby, I need you to promise me something"

"Anything, sweetie"

"Take care of everyone for me, especially Jack."

"I can do that." he promised crying.

She opened her arms and hugged her oldest brother, until her breathing stilled.

Bobby let her go and called the rest of the family. The Mercers all cried as the body of Samantha Lee Mercer was taken to the MORGUE.

One week later she was placed in the ground. Bobby kept his promise as best he could for as long as possible. He tattooed the name SAM on his left shoulder and cried in remembrance of her every time he saw it.

That's my FOUR BROTHERS for you. For this story, Bobby does have the tattoo and why he often has is tough, but soft guy attitude, that all love.


End file.
